Being Honest
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Kate y Rick "finalmente" tienen esa charla que tanto se ha postergado. Escrito en primera persona desde el POV de Rick. Espero que lo disfruten!


**Cuando me animé a escribir la otra historia en primera persona, lo hice personificando a Kate... ahora se que les debía el punto de vista de Rick (confieso que fue muy dificil)... pero lo hice con una historia diferente. Espero que les guste! Es un Oneshot... disfruten!  
**

**Being honest**

Miro la hora impaciente, empiezo a preguntarme si no me habré equivocado al darle a ella esta chance…

Estuvo insistiendo durante días con el tema de que "teníamos que hablar" y realmente no pude inventar otra excusa… ¿Será posible que mi madre, en un rapto de valeroso feminismo la haya alertado de que dejaré mi lugar a su lado y ella quiera convencerme?

No, ella nunca haría algo así… o si… pero no para hacerme sufrir… no más de lo que estoy sufriendo ahora…

Vuelvo a mirar la hora, cinco menos cinco, y no han pasado ni dos minutos… ella nunca llega tarde, y tampoco es tarde ahora… pero la duda, la indecisión de estar haciendo algo que sé que podría terminar mal, hace que la espera parezca interminable…

_"Te veo hoy en el Old Haunt a las 5"_ fue el mensaje de texto que me envió luego de que acordáramos vernos esta tarde, ella tenía cosas que hacer, y quedó en confirmar el lugar y el horario…

El Old Haunt… por qué aquí? Ella sabe que estaremos solos… que el bar no está abierto ahora… evidentemente necesita charlar conmigo a solas…

Cinco menos dos minutos… casi no puedo pensar en otra cosa… la puerta se abre y no me atrevo a mirar. Siento su perfume a la distancia y me pregunto si podré sobrevivir sin él el resto de mi vida…

Escucho sus pasos, esos pasos que siempre me resultaron musicales… alegres, aún en los peores momentos… esos pasos que decidí no seguir escuchando…

-Hey… Rick…- la escucho decir y no puedo evitar estremecerme… ¿mencioné alguna vez que mi nombre dicho por ella tiene para mi, un significado totalmente distinto?

Sin poder alargar más la espera, giro mi cabeza y me pierdo en sus ojos… Dios… peligro… sus ojos brillan… no sé por qué, ni como… tendré que saber de qué se trata todo esto para descubrir por qué brillan de esa forma…

-¿Llego tarde? Discúlpame…- insiste ella, el aire se ha vuelto algo enrarecido alrededor nuestro.

-No… son las cinco en punto… fui yo quien ha llegado temprano…- digo sin poder abandonar sus ojos.

-Te agradezco el tiempo…- dice ella y sonríe… Dios, ¿acaso sabe lo que me pasa cada vez que sonríe así?- se que este momento es complicado para ti… y aprecio que me dediques un rato para charlar…- la siento incómoda, ¿acaso eso fue un reclamo?

-Bueno… tú sabes… tengo un plazo para entregar mi libro…

-No, no… lo que quiero decir es que lo entiendo y por eso aprecio que hayas venido…

-Somos compañeros… creo que nos debemos eso… - digo sin convicción, quiero ocultar que vine porque no me quedó opción.

-Bien…- y ella vuelve a sonreír.

-Bien…- repito yo con ansiedad.

-Rick… recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace 4 meses en el parque?

¿Cómo olvidarla? _"Josh me gusta, pero eso no es suficiente… necesito resolver el caso de mi madre antes de comprometerme en una relación seria… tengo un muro construido alrededor de mi corazón…"_

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo sé, pero necesito su confirmación.

-Aquella vez te dije que no estaba preparada para sostener una relación con alguien hasta que el caso de mi madre estuviera resuelto.

-Si… lo recuerdo…- digo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quiero… Rick… yo…- ese brillo eran lágrimas.

-Kate…- le digo, no sé qué hacer.

-Espera…- me dice y apoya su mano en mi mejilla, temblando- y aquel día en que me dispararon… yo… pasó tanto tiempo… y quería decirte… yo…

-Kate, por favor…- insisto.

-Yo también te amo…- dice entre lágrimas y yo siento que el mundo se detiene- tanto… tanto… tanto…- toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Trago saliva, evidentemente sigo vivo… no sé qué decir… estaba listo para su ruego… para su pedido amable… para que se emocionara, hasta para su desesperación… pero no para esto… no para que ella me dijera que siente lo mismo que yo… y no solo lo está diciendo… su corazón late casi al unísono con el mío… aunque ella no lo sepa… y me quedo sin palabras.

-Te juro…- dice y creo que interpreta que yo no le creo o que estoy enojado- te juro que cada minuto de mi vida recuerdo y lo seguiré haciendo… tus ojos… tu expresión de entrega… tus palabras…- me dice sin dejar de llorar- los médicos me operaron… pero tú… ¿te das cuenta de que ese día me salvaste la vida?

-Kate…- mi voz sale por detrás de mis lágrimas.

-Perdóname… por favor…- dice- no tienes idea de lo horroroso que fue para mí mentirte… simplemente no estaba preparada para decirte lo que sentía… es demasiado difícil aún poder expresarlo…

-Lo… lo estás haciendo bien…- le digo, con una voz que me resulta ajena.

Y ella sonríe… otra vez… con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas, vuelve a sonreírme.

-Te amo… Rick…- repite con más ánimo.

-No tienes idea de lo que sufrí todos estos meses…- le digo con sinceridad mientras mis propias lágrimas bañan mis mejillas.

-Perdóname Rick… por favor… por favor…- dice mientras besa mis lágrimas, dulcemente. La siento tan cerca que me quedo sin aire. Esperé este momento durante tanto tiempo que ahora me cuesta asimilarlo.

Apoyo mi frente en la de ella, los ojos cerrados brevemente, necesito unos segundos para acostumbrarme a la idea de que quizás no tenga que irme, quizás no tenga que despedirme… quizás la tenga a mi lado el resto de mi vida…

Y entonces siento sus labios, tentativamente sobre los míos, ella me besa y yo aquí, inmóvil.

Saco fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y separo su cara de la mía. Ella me mira con sorpresa y siento que se retrae un poco.

-Te amo, Kate…- le digo y ella se distiende.

-Lo sé… lo sé, amor…- dice ella y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mis manos se acomodan instantáneamente en su espalda y la levanto en el aire, su cuerpo pegado al mío…

Cuando finalmente la bajo, su boca se funde con la mía intensamente. Ella toma el control durante un momento y no puedo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. Siento su entrega. Está siendo sincera… por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me siento feliz de que así sea…

Pasamos horas besándonos en la misma posición. Nada importa alrededor nuestro. En determinado momento, cuando el bar tiene que abrirse nos movemos a mi oficina en el subsuelo…

Kate está tan distinta que casi no puedo reconocerla. Solo lo hago en sus ojos, esos ojos que nunca me mintieron… porque ella pudo haberlo hecho por necesidad, pero sus ojos siempre me han dicho la verdad… y la verdad es que ella me ha amado desde el minuto cero… desde ese momento glorioso en que, durante la presentación de mi último libro de Derrick Storm, llamó mi atención y cuando giré y se presentó, supe que era la mujer de mi vida… y ahora sé que fue mutuo.

Perdemos la noción del tiempo… me pierdo en su piel y ambos nos entregamos al otro en cuerpo y alma. Hacemos el amor hasta quedar sin aliento. La tomo en mis brazos y saboreo esa sensación exquisita de tenerla piel contra piel mientras nos repetimos cuanto nos amamos…

Me propone seguir con lo nuestro… que ahora es **"nuestro"** en su casa y yo no puedo negarme… y tampoco quiero… me siento un tonto pero me emociona saber que ella ya es mía… y que nadie va a cambiar esa realidad… y no la proclamo mía por la intimidad que acabamos de compartir, sino por el sentimiento tan profundo que nos une… desde hace tanto… y que como tontos no nos animamos a admitir.

Sin separarnos demasiado, nos vestimos entre besos y tengo que contenerme para no caer otra vez en sus redes… me sonríe y ahora lo sabe… sabe lo que cada gesto que hace produce en mi…

-Juro que pensé que me iría… que no nos veríamos más… ya no podía soportar esta situación, amor… ¿cómo puede ser que hayas venido a hablarme en el momento justo?

-Creo que por segunda vez en nuestra vida… porque la primera fue cuando nos conocimos… nuestro timing funcionó… - dijo y me guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos perdíamos en la noche fría de New York, para pasar la primera del resto de nuestras noches juntos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! No puedo esperar hasta saber qué nos depará el destino... o por lo menos, que les deparará a Rick y Kate!**


End file.
